dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two is a fanfic dedicated to the wiki and a sequel to Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Prologue The Allies have scored a major victory from the Battle of Thembria, but the Axis-Powers refuse to be beat, so they began to deploy new tactics to seize all known Allied military-control. Kit Cloudkicker's quest to locate his long-lost blood-relatives is over: he's finally reunited with The Cloudkicker Family, but is torn between leaving his surrogate-family or staying with them. That's not even the worst of it: the Axis and Higher-for-Hire's numerous enemies (except the air-pirates) are still aiming to enslave Kit, or any of his relatives. In the chaos, the Axis-allegiance go on the offensive and attack one of Usland's Air-Force bases in an attempt to track down Cloudkicker. However, Kit's Jungle-Aces-Secret-Midnight-Club friends will do everything in their power to prevent that from happening, even if they have to die for it. ~An Ulsand Air-Fore base, May, still 1940-something~ On a heavily cloudy-day over an air-force base, the inhabitants plan an evacuation. A Miles M.35 Libellula-experimental-plane (a precursor to the M.39B Libellula) keeps watch over the borderland. This plane was unique in that it has four main-wings rather than two, but not stacked with one-set over the other like a biplane, instead the wing-sets are mounted with one pair in front of the other who's horizontally-behind, but like biplanes the wing-pairs are of equal-length. The rear pair has the twin-tail configuration much like the B-25 Mitchell bomber (and the later A-10 Thunderbolt-two jet-fighter) where the rudders are divided in two and placed on the ends of the rear-wings. Another unusual trait was that it's engine and propeller are mounted in the plane's rear facing backwards, this was known as the pusher-configuration, the exact opposite of the traditional forward-facing nose-mounted propellers designed to pull their owners forward. While the M.35 Libellula had no problems in performance, it was rather bulky, which kept it from combat. As the Libellula maintains its reconnaissance down below at the air-base one newly-built B-36 Peacemaker bomber, and a few B-29 Superfortress-bombers (modified to function as mother-ships, some were carrying Supermarine Seafang-fighters) prep to leave. "We're not clear yet! there's still 30 pallets of cannon shells in E-bunker" a dove-man informs to a Dilophosaurus-woman, "forget the ammunition there's no time, just get everyone on the plane" the Dilophosaurus orders when they hear something zoom over in the sky, "oh no" the theropod murmurs as there was a Blohm & Voss P 188-jet-bomber present: this plane was invented by the Swatzi, but only started out as an idea which was offered up to their Axis-friends and the Jepangnesians ultimately accepted it and brought it to life. Like the He 178-plane the P-188 was jet-propelled. It's wings were counter-swept: meaning the base-halves bend horizontally backward, but the tip-halves bend in the opposite-direction; this was known as the w-wing-configuration. Initially it was designed to be a heavy-bomber, but the Jepangnesians decided to build and employ it as an analogue to the Jungle Ace, that of an air-carrier. The lone P-188 was quickly joined by at least two more coming out of supersonic-flight, complete with an airborne-aircraft-carrier. Inside one P-188, Colonel Spigot watched from the observation-room. "We've caught them in the middle of their evacuation" another Thembrian notes, "I have my orders from the High-Marshal, this is where we sniff out Kit Cloudkicker once and for all, unleash the bombers, incinerate their base, destroy their transports and obliterate their fleet" Spigot replies, and their accompanying air-carrier deploys a squadron of P-170-bomber-planes, which fly down to the base. "General, enemy-craft approaching, deploying defensive-armament" a Greater short-toed lark-woman informs her superiors, Spigot walks over to the radar and sees just two fighter-planes approaching, much to his confusion, "just two fighters?" he asks. The two fighters were revealed to be a Curtiss-Wright XP-55 Ascender-fighter (a rather odd-looking fighter in that like the Libellula it has a rear-mounted propeller, and it's tailplane was mounted in the plane's head: head-mounted tailplanes were called foreplanes, and the design as a whole was called the canard-configuration) and a Douglas XB-42 Mixmaster-bomber (like the ascender-fighter this plane too had rear-mounted propellers, but what sets it apart is that there are two propellers: one-stacked on the other; this design was called the contra-rotation (full name coaxial contra-rotation, CR for short, and are not to be confused with counter-rotation)). The latter was intended to fill the role of the B-29, only with more speed and less mass and costs, but it got reserved for special-units only, the former was a backup-fighter, but it too got reserved for the special-units, in this case they were being piloted by the Jungle-Aces: Ernie in the Ascender, Felix Bert and Sam in the Mixmaster (Bert in the driver's seat, Sam in the middle seat, and Felix in the rear-seat), "this is probably the craziest of anything we've ever attempted, I mean tackling an air-carrier?" Felix rants, "oh relax Felix buddy, we've pulled crazier stunts than this" Ernie jokes. Up in the B-36, General Gigantic was monitoring the situation. "Just for the record, now sargent-Ernie, I'm with the hippo on this one" he advises, after the battle-of-Thembria Ernie got promoted to sargent, "thank you for your support General" Ernie humors, "okay Ernie, attention" he adds to the Axis-fleet, "this is Sargent-Ernie of the Allies, I have an urgent communique for Colonel Ivanod Spigot" he continues, "patch him through" Spigot requested a sika-deer-man who obliges, "this is Colonel Ivanod Spigot, your fleet is doomed, tell your precious cloud-surfer if he doesn't turn himself in, there will be no mercy" Spigot warns, "hi I'm holding for a colonel Ivanod Spigot?" Ernie taunts, "this is colonel Spigot, you and your friends are doomed! we will wipe your filth from the earth" Spigot threatens, "OK I'll hold" Ernie jokes, "hello?" Spigot asks now confused, "hello? yup, I'm still here" Ernie responds childishly, "can you...can he hear me?" Spigot asks, the sika-deer nods confirming that Ernie could hear him, "Spigot?" Ernie asks, "he can" Spigot murmurs to himself, wondering what Ernie was up to, "with an 'S', mini guy, kinda blue" Ernie teases, "I can hear you, can you hear me?" Spigot requests, "look I can't hold forever, if you reach him...tell him Kit has an urgent message for him" Ernie suddenly informs, "I believe he's toying with you sir" the Thembrian suspects, "about his mother" Ernie jokes and that's when Spigot thinks it is a mock-up, "open fire!" he yells. At the same time Ernie hits the throttle, "punch it!" he orders his teammates and they do so. Now both planes bolt right at the air-carrier. "They're going for the air-carrier" the Thembrian notes, "ha, they're insane" Spigot comments as the Jungle-Aces charge at the flying carrier which now began shooting them, "wahoo! that's got a kick" Sam remarks as they weave between gun-emplacements and shoot-slash-bomb them, much to Spigot's alarm, "alright, taking out the cannons now, Tallie start your approach" Bert says through the transceiver, "copy that" a female-voice replies. "Captain Uehara, why aren't you blasting those puny-planes!?" Spigot demanded to a rat-man, "those puny-planes are too small and at close range, we need to scramble our fighters! five bloody minutes ago" Uehara answers, "they'll never penetrate our armor" expressed a Japanese-macaque-man, "they're not trying to penetrate our armor, they're clearing out our surface cannons" Uehara clarifies, and how right he is as Ernie blasts another turret. "There's one cannon left, and here comes the parade" Felix notes, however a squadron of Heinkel He 219 Uhu-night-fighters, perfectly designed for this greatly cloudy-day where the sunlight was barely breaking through, come swarming out of the air-carrier, Sam was the first to see them, "incoming!" he yells, "yeah yeah, I see them!" Ernie replies as they evade the uhu-fighters, but one hits the XB-42's aft-part of the fuselage, damaging the weapons-systems, "no no dang it, Ernie our weapon systems are down" Bert informs, "we gotta take out that last cannon...or our bombers are toast, Sam make your magic work buddy" Ernie pleads, "I'm on it" Sam responds and opens his panel and crawls in to fix it up. Back in the air-carrier, Uehara paces aboard. "Have the bombers reached the base yet?" he demands, "they've ran into anti-air artillery sir, but are right on top of it" a bulldog-woman informs, "what are they waiting for? tell them to attack" Uehara orders. At ground level, the Bolm & Voss P-170-bombers begin their assault as one last B-29-Superfortress and some Hawker Tornado-fighters liftoff. "Punch it!" the Dilophosaurus-woman orders in the Superfortress, which escapes in the last second, "the last superfortress is in the air: evacuation's complete" she replies in a transceiver to Gigantic, who was relieved, "you did it Ernie, now get your squad back here so we can get out of this place" he orders to the Jungle-Aces, "no general...we can do this, we have...a chance to take down an air-carrier" Ernie objects as he and his partner-plane weave through a radar-array on the air-carrier, both made it through but one He 219-fighter wasn't so lucky, "these things are city-killers, remember the air-pirate's attack on Cape-Suzette? we can't let it get away" he adds, "disengage now Sargent that is an or-" Gigantic demanded until Ernie switched off the radio, "he's not gonna obey is he?" Felix guessed as they continue to avoid the enemy fighters. Back on the command-ship (or command-plane in this case), Gigantic was a little peeved at Ernie's rebelliousness, but that's adolescents for you, they're all like that. He glances at Oscar and saw him looking nervous. "Wipe that nervous expression off your face Oscar" he requested, "oh, well, I'll certainly try, general, nervous?" Oscar stammers. Back in the dogfight, Bert was lining up a shot on the last remaining turret. "Let's go Sam...it's now or never!" he urges, Sam continues to fix the systems up, "almost there" Sam responds, he has lowered the seat he used to assume his station halfway, which requires that he erases three improper-operation alerts from the Mixmaster-plane, and rolls into the cavity of the fuselage as close to the short in the junction box as possible, arms pressed against his chest, then he uses a welding-tool to swing the head out and down, it smashes into the sparking junction box and did the trick. Upon seeing the systems back online Felix squeezes his weapon's trigger, destroying the last turret. The duo zooms through the fiery cloud, then banks around. Two He 219 Uhu-fighters fallow only to get blasted by Ernie. "Yeeeaaahh-ho! all clear, bring the bombs!" he shrieks. In the air-carrier, the macaque picks up incoming enemy-planes on the radar. "Captain...Allied bombers approaching" he exclaims, "of course they are" Uehara said. A squad of Avro Lancaster-bombers accompanied by Republic P-47 Thunderbolt-fighter-bombers and led by a sole Bell XP-83-proto-jet-escort-fighter suddenly appear out of nowhere and approach the air-carrier. The Lancasters resemble the Flying-Fortress bombers in a way as both have tail-wheels, four propellers and similar weaponry, the only differences were the tailplanes (the Lancaster's was the twin-tail version) and that the Lancaster was made in Britannica, whereas the B-17 was made in Usland. As for their escorts: the P-47 was designed to function with aircraft-carriers, while bombers themselves they were fighters too, but could also serve as escorts. The XP-83 was a jet-propelled-fighter designed chiefly for escorting, the downside was they had a high fuel-consumption rate, which limited the distance they could travel and time in the air. Piloting the proto-jet was an ichthyosaur-woman. "Bombers, keep that tight formation, fighters, protect the bombers, it's not every day we get a shot at an air-carrier, so make this count" she directs, "copy that boss, if you get us there, we'll give it to them" replied a terrapin-man from one Lancaster, his reply was fallowed by several others, "fighters incoming" alerted an echidna-man and several more He 219-night-fighters attack them, "gunners look alive" the ichthyosaur jokes and it was show time. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter one Characters *Baloo *Kit Cloudkicker *Rebecca Cunningham *Molly Cunningham *Wildcat *the Jungle-Aces *Dunder *Riven Plesio the Plesiosaurus *Rey Eon the Eoraptor *Ramón Grizzle the Bearcub *The Cloudkicker Family *Colonel Spigot *The High Marshal *Macknee *Thaddeus E. Klang *Seymour *Crazy-Edie *Daring-Dan-Dawson *El Gato *Trader Moe *Douglas Benson *Don Karnage *Mad-Dog *Dump-truck *Hacksaw *Ratchet *Gibber *Sadie *Jock *Will and more. Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction